eves_the_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamic Duos
Dynamic Duos is the 3rd season of Eve's The Challenge.It premiered on November 15th, 2019 and concluded with the reunion special on December 28th, 2019. Description This season, twenty four contestants will compete in a bold new format: Dynamic Duo's, where players will enter a game with one of their closest allies. For the first time contestants will be competing in a purely partner format. These twelve teams will battle each other in 8 extreme challenges, leading up to a grueling finale where only one duo can come out on top. Each week players will compete in the daily challenge fighting for the power vote. Winning the power vote is the only way to ensure your safety from elimination in this game. The winner of the power vote gets to decide which elimination will be held in the Disposal Grounds. They can chose from four elimination categories, Endurance,Strategy,Puzzle and Social. Once and elimination is played, it will be removed from the board and once all four have been played the board will reset. The pair that preforms the worst in the daily will go directly into the elimination. Their oponents will be decided by a public vote, everyone minus the bottom placing pair will vote for who they want to enter the Disposal Grounds. The pair with the most votes will be sent into elimination, and all votes will be made public. The winner will return to the game and the loser will be sent home. Cast Format Each team will participate in numerous challenges followed by an elimination round known as "The Disposal Grounds". The winners of the challenge will be safe from elimination. The team that places last in the challenge will go directly into elimination, and one team will be voted into elimination via a vote. The challenge winners will receive the Power Vote which will give them the power to chose between four possible elimination categories. The selected team will be revealed in The Disposal Grounds. The votes for that team and every other team will also be revealed. The two teams will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game, while the losers are eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winners: $100,000' *'Runner-Ups: $50,000' *'Third Place: $25,000' Twists *'Power Vote:' The challenge winners will receive the Power Vote which will give them the power to chose between four possible elimination categories. The selected team will be revealed in The Disposal Grounds. * 'Game Summary' Elimination chart Notes * Blake and Spencer's original partners were not able to play the season. Therefore, they were put together at the start of first challenge to form the last team. *Celestia was disqualified at the start of episode 2 due to inactivity leaving Joseph without a partner. Because of this Timmy re-entered the game and became Josephs new partner. *During the "Mark your Territory" challenge in episode 5, Rize quit the game. Lachie was sent home as the result of being Rize's partner. *During the episode 5 vote, Alex & Jason & Cheatham & Mo tied with 3 votes each. As the challenge winners and holders of the Power Vote Alyssa & Jess broke the tie, they decided to send Cheatham & Mo into elimination. 'Disposal Grounds progress' *'Note 1: '''Celestia was disqualified due to inactivity, Timmy then re-entered the game and became Jospehs new partner. *'Note 2: 'During the "Mark your Territory" challenge in episode 5, Rize quit the game. Lachie was sent home as the result of being Rize's partner. : : Trivia *''Dynamic Duos is the first season of Eve's The Challenge to feature cast members from the Spin-Off Mini's. Category:Seasons